


Twilight Barking

by CynthiaER



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dogs, F/F, Romance, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaER/pseuds/CynthiaER
Summary: While investigating Archie's murder Emma and Regina are transported to an alternate Storybrooke where a new curse has turned most of the residents into dogs.  Can they find a way to break the curse and get home to their own world?  AU after Season 2, Episode 10 (The Cricket Game).





	

“What the hell is going on here?” Emma demanded, staring at the pug sniffing her boots. She and Regina had gone to take a closer look at Pongo's memories then found themselves suddenly alone in Marco's house. Outside they'd encountered an abandoned-looking Storybrooke, cars left unattended, shops closed and streets deserted. The place felt wrong, and not just because a murder had recently occurred. Wrong as in...

“There's a curse here,” Regina stated, unable to take her eyes off the dog still eagerly analysing Emma's feet. “A strong one.”

“How could that have happened without us noticing? Shoo now, nothing to see here.” Emma gently nudge the dog away from her right foot with her left. Instead of listening the male turned forlorn eyes on her in an unsettling stare.

“Emma,” Regina said quietly, the unfamiliar tone only heightening Emma's unease. “That's not a dog.”

Cautiously, the blond withdrew the dream-catcher from her bag and held it in front of the canine. Bright light coursed from her fingers through the wood and string, an image forming at its center. Her mind was temporarily immobilised when Leroy's accusing face replaced the unimposing dog.

“How did this happen?” Regina asked, the question restarting Emma's brain. That was the question of the day.

“Is this Cora's doing?” Emma asked, unable to formulate any other answer. She was still not completely convinced that Cora had found a way to Storybrooke and framed Regina but she knew that Regina was innocent. As if Archie's murder hadn't added enough complication to her life. Now she also had a dwarf-dog to manage.

“Perhaps, probably. It could also be Gold. He's dealt in curses,” the brunette appeared calm but the way her hands kept moving revealed her agitation. In the past twenty-four hours she'd been accused of murder, questioned in prison, invaded a Dalmatian's memories and learned that her psychotic mother was probably in Storybrooke. Had delving more deeply into Pongo's memories resulted in their current circumstances? Could the dog have been a trap, an on switch for new trouble? Right now that seemed the only logical explanation.

While they'd been processing the fact that Leroy was a pug dog said four-legged companion had run off. Putting away her dream-catcher, Emma wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans then took a step toward the main road. Regina's hand had grabbed her arm and dragged her backward before she could take another.

“Hey!”

“We don't know what's going on here, Emma. We can't go waltzing into the street.”

“Alright, so we take the alleys.”

“We need to cloak our presence. Whoever enacted this curse will likely have a way to monitor the town. If they don't already know we're here we might be able to figure out what's going on.”

“A covert mission, my specialty.” Dramatically cracking her knuckles, Emma pressed close to the brick wall outside Marco's and began making her way around the back. They'd gone four houses down the street, Regina's magic-shield enveloping them, when another dog appeared.

This one was a golden retriever, pale blond fur glowing faintly in the shadows between the buildings. The sight of it caused Regina to gasp and Emma to raise her pistol, both women watching the creature for any sign of mischief.

“What do you see?” Emma demanded, knowing a normal dog would not have elicited a reaction from the brunette.

Even Emma could tell it was more than it seemed. She had the curious urge to look away from it for no discernible reason. It was the most perfect looking retriever she'd ever laid eyes on yet something was also... wrong about it. Perhaps that was it – the dog looked unnaturally perfect. Definitely created by magic.

“That,” Regina said, the softness in her voice causing Emma to look over her shoulder at the woman, “that's you.”

“What?! That's imposs-.”

“Watch out!” One of Regina's hands extended to protect them. It was too late. The dog had closed the distance separating them almost instantly and suddenly they were no longer behind a mechanic's garage. They were standing in the foyer of the mayoral mansion, sunlight streaming in around them. A few feet away sat the retriever looking stately. Beside it stood someone neither woman had expected.

“Well,” the Regina before them said, her expression a mix of surprise and amusement. “It seems the pug wasn't lying.”

*

Today had been one of firsts. That morning Emma had tried puffed wheat and decided she might as well be eating air for breakfast. Storybrooke's Sheriff had then sided with the murder suspect over her parents, forming an alliance with someone who'd previously been her nemesis – if real people could have such things. It had been her first time using magic with a dream-catcher and she'd done it twice. Then Regina's guidance had broken down the layers to reveal hints of deception. Somehow the exercise had landed them in an alternate Storybrooke where most of the residents were canines of various breeds. 

But the crowning moment of crazy for the day had been coming face-to-face with a second Regina. Until that moment Emma could have believed she was having a particularly vivid hallucination. Now... never in a million years would her mind have conjured another Regina. One kept her busy enough.

There was no denying facts any longer. Yes, they were in some alternate universe. Yes, this world's Emma was a golden retriever and the alternate Regina had something to do with the curse around them. Alternate Regina had not immediately imprisoned them which Emma supposed was a good sign. She and Emma's Regina – ok, she'd have to think of a better way to tell them apart – didn't take their eyes off each other, even while they walked into the mansion's sitting room where a tray of tea appeared in front of them.

Tea was the last beverage Emma would have chosen given the circumstances but she would take tea over torture. Almost no words had been shared, the two outsiders simply following the lead. Once they were seated, Regina broke the silence.

“What's going on here?”

Alternate Regina's polite smile faltered, her mask slipping long enough for even Emma to see the desperation on her face. “With you two, I have no idea. I can only hope this is a sign things are going to get better.”

“So you had nothing to do with bringing us here?” Regina demanded, sitting forward, the tea before her untouched.

Cradling a cup in her hands, Emma avidly watched the exchange, brain still adjusting to the strangeness of it all.

“No, I would never have believed such a thing possible. Judging by your expressions you are not earlier or later versions of – myself or Emma.”

The retriever had followed close on alternate Regina's heels and was now stationed directly across from her human counterpart. Human-Emma was doing her best to ignore the canine.

“Our Storybrooke is inhabited by people, not dogs.” Regina replied, her attention momentarily diverted when another dog entered the room. This one was a terrier, copper and black fur combed somewhat haphazardly over its frame. The new animal sat next to dog-Emma, the two exchanging low whines while continuing to watch human-Emma.

“Who's that?” Emma asked warily.

“That's your father.” Alternate Regina answered. “Snow is currently watching over Henry.”

“Henry?!” Regina and Emma said simultaneously. Neither had imagined he'd be part of this messed-up reality.

“Is he-?” Regina proceeded.

“No, he's human.” Alternate Regina answered, one hand finding purchase in dog-Emma's fur. To the surprise of both outsiders, Emma turned and lay her head on Regina's thigh.

“You need to tell us what happened here,” Regina stated, looking as though she wanted to run from the whole situation. That was yet another novelty of the day. Emma had never seen Regina flee from a fight. Of course, most people never had to face their doppelganger in an parallel world.

“Yes, perhaps we can help each other,” alternate Regina took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started from the beginning.

“Cora came here from the Enchanted Forest. She shouldn't have been able to but she and Hook found a way. She framed me for Archie's murder-.”

“Wait, that's what happened in our world!” Emma interrupted.

“What?”

“Yes, I was framed for Archie's murder. We were trying to prove my innocence when we got transported here,” Regina explained, shooting a disapproving look at Emma.

“So, you believed her? Believed that she was – is – innocent?” Alternate Regina asked, the gaze she turned on Emma far softer than the blond was used to receiving from the ex-Mayor.

Clearing her throat, Emma ignored the sudden flush on her skin and replied. “Yes, I believe her.” Snatching a look at her Regina, Emma just caught the hint of a smile as it flitted across the brunette's face.

“That must be where the difference begins,” alternate Regina stated, running her free hand through her short hair. “Emma believed me at first then sided with her parents and the town. Cora'd rigged the game, I understand that, but I felt betrayed.” She took a breath, her voice sounding distant as she proceeded. “I'd tried so hard to be a better person but in the end I'd been going to pay for a crime I hadn't committed. Cora fed my thirst for vengeance, fueled the anger I'd worked so hard to control. When she offered an alliance I took it. Even after the way she'd treated me, all her manipulations, I still wanted to please her.

Together we cast a curse to trap everyone inside the boundary as dogs. Everyone except Cora, me and Henry. I convinced myself that he would learn to accept this new reality – I never even really believed it. It's been nearly four months and we still hardly ever speak. I try to keep him close to protect him from Cora but he has not forgiven me, probably never will forgive me. All the progress I'd made was thrown away in a moment of anger.”

Dog-Emma made a pitiful whining noise and alternate Regina turned her face to smile sadly at her. Shocked at the raw emotion on display, Emma moved a little closer to her Regina.

“Cora bound Emma to me, a sort of personal servant, but we managed to sever the spell. Now she comes and goes as she pleases,” alternate Regina rubbed dog-Emma behind the ears affectionately. Now self-conscious about how close she was to her own Regina, Emma resumed her former position on the sofa.

“We?” Regina clarified, looking just as uncomfortable about what she was witnessing.

“Yes. Emma's magical training has come a long way since the curse was enacted. Unfortunately, being bound in dog form limits the strength of her magic. Together we might even be able to break this curse – if she was human.” The alternate Regina and dog-Emma turned to look at them simultaneously. 

Shivers shooting down Emma's spine, she said quickly. “Well, I know hardly any magic, I only used a dream catcher for the first time today and it may have been my magic that trapped us here.”

“I'm afraid she's right,” Regina agreed, “Emma is a novice, even less than that considering she spent so much of her life believing magic wasn't real.” The brunette eyed terrier-David uncertainly, the dog making a 'huffing' noise before returning his attention to human Emma.

“So, Henry's here?” Emma asked, the thought of seeing him the only happiness she'd felt all day.

“He's... with Cora. He visits her once a day, not by choice, neither of us like her, but she... she hurts people if he doesn't go.”

“Seems like she's no different,” Regina stated. The two women caught each other's eyes, shared memories connecting them in a moment of unity.

“And you and me... we can talk?” Emma inquired.

“Dog you and me can talk, yes. That was your first magical accomplishment.” Alternate Regina was looking at Emma with that strange fondness again. Seeing it, other Regina cleared her throat.

“It sounds like we have a curse to break. Perhaps you and Emma can help us get back to our proper world once that is accomplished.”

“I was hoping you'd say that,” alternate Regina admitted, getting to her feet. “I can conceal your presences from Cora while we come up with a plan.”

Nodding, Regina stood as well, shoulders set in a determined, no-nonsense stance. “I'm going to need to know everything you can tell me about the curse.”

“Hey, uh,” Emma said, feeling foolish for bringing up something so trivial under the circumstances. “I just thought that we should, maybe, have names for each other. You know, to avoid confusion.”

“And suspicion,” Regina replied, inclining her head. “Good thinking.”

Emma preened under the compliment, smiling broadly at both Reginas. Only one smiled back.

“Considering this is our world I'd say we get dibs on names,” alternate Regina said. Apparently a goal had improved her mood since that Regina's eyes were taking their sweet time looking Emma from top to bottom as the blond rose to her feet. 

Leaning to the right and planting one hand on her hip, Emma responded. “That's fair. My Regina can be 'Shadows' for, you know, concealment.”

Dog-Emma made a sound remarkably like an exasperated sigh. 'Shadows' was the embodiment of the word unimpressed. “Well, in that case, you're Sunshine.” She responded.

“Shadows and Sunshine, oddly fitting – wouldn't you agree?” Alternate Regina asked the retriever who just looked back at her. Dog-Emma must have made some reply since alternate Regina chuckled richly. The sound warmed Emma's blood.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned and saw her Regina – Shadows – watching her. Swallowing, Emma tried to calm herself. The last thing she needed was Shadows discovering she was attracted to her. Normally, hiding her interest was easy enough, what with the ever-present drama, but this world's Regina was oddly casual with her. Heck, if it had been anyone else, Emma might have suspected she was flirting.

_I really need a long nap, my poor brain's so confused it can no longer read people correctly._ Emma thought.

To reduce the risk of discovery they decided against including Henry in their secret, at least for the time being. That decision made it necessary for Shadows and Sunshine to hole-up in alternate Regina's vault. Two work tables were transformed into beds, a small stock of food and larger quantity of water provided and soon the two stranded women were tucked up in the dark trying to quiet their minds.

“Hey Re-Shadows?” Emma said after nearly an hour of laying in the darkness.

“Yes?”

“How are you doing?”

Such a long silence followed her question that Emma thought she wasn't going to get a response. The blond had finished fluffing her lumpy pillow when Shadows said. “Tired, confused... afraid.”

“Afraid? You?”

Emma could feel the glare aimed at her but, after a moment, Shadows continued. “We're way out of our depth here, I'm not even sure we can trust this Regina.”

“She seems genuine.”

“You would say that.”

“What does that mean?”

More silence, then. “I just want to get back as quickly as we can.  Our Henry's in danger if Cora's there.”

“I'm with you. Let's break this curse and get home.”

“Emma.”

When Regina didn't immediately proceed the blond asked, “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me.”

A warm, light feeling filled Emma's chest. It was a small gesture by most people's standards but Emma'd known Regina long enough to recognise it for a milestone in their relationship. They'd gone from enemies to allies. No matter what happened from now on they'd face it together. Within moments both had fallen into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the stories I've written for this Swan Queen Week were designed to be one-shots. This one, however, is intriguing enough that I may decide to continue it... especially if I get a lot of positive responses. Cheers!
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please consider leaving me a Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/katarinaclaire


End file.
